


This is my son, Tony.

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Some fluff shit, some rough shit. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, a little happy shit, a little traumatic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Steve Rogers meets Child!Tony Stark and they develop some kind of friendship. Then Steve crashes with that plain.Howard/Steve can be read as slashy I think





	This is my son, Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story.
> 
> There probably won't be uploaded anything in the next two weeks, because we're flying to Scotland and I don't know if I'll have WiFi.

“You wanted to see me, Howard?”, Steve said as he entered Stark's office and walked to his desk.

“Yes, thanks for coming. I just wanted to run some more tests. You know, to make sure you don't explode or something.” The mechanic grinned.

“Sure. What do you need?”

“Just a little blood, actually.” A nurse was already approaching Cap, armed with a syringe. “Not even very much.”

After merely two minutes, the nurse was finished and left with a pat on Steve's arm and a dashing smile. 

The super-soldier smiled back politely and walked to Howard, who seemed to be talking with the floor under his desk.

“Uh … Mr. Stark?”, he asked.

The mechanic jumped in surprise, hit his head against the edge of his desk in the process and then sat up while rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah. Sorry. My son Tony decided to hide under my desk.”, he explained and continued with a proud grin: “He built a device to intercept phones.”

“So just like his dad.” Steve grinned and went around the desk, leaning down to be able to see underneath it. He waved at the little boy sitting there, hair blond, eyes dark. “Hi.”

“It's better than Dad's.”, Tony exclaimed. “It's smaller and doesn't get noticed as easily.”

“That's great, Buddy, I'm sure you'll grow up to be even better than Howard here.” He winked at the other man, who looked slightly offended, but then cracked a smirk. 

They kept talking for a while, until Steve was called to the mission center. 

“Will you visit again?”, Tony asked with a hopeful smile. 

Steve nodded. “Promise.”

 

It wasn't long after this peaceful little scene, that Steve Rogers died by his own hand to save thousands of people.

And the only person who hadn't heard about this incident yet, was little Tony Stark.

 

It was early in the evening, when the boy quietly slipped into his father's office, who quickly put down a glass with something that looked like apple-juice. Tony didn't yet know all the different kinds of alcohol he'd learn to worship in the future. He was still a happy child. 

“Hey Dad.”, he greeted. “When does Steve visit again?”

“Not any time soon.”, Howard answered with tired voice.

“Why not?”

“Because he's dead, son. He crashed with a plain.” Now he sounded impatient. He took another sip and drummed around on the table with his free hand. “He ain't coming back.”

Tony would think back to this day many times in the years to come. He would think back to how grim his father looked, and how he left the office like a beaten animal. And how he couldn't understand why Steve was dead all of a sudden, and why his father was this … harsh. Sad. And different.

But of course he wouldn't get any answers for the latter problem.


End file.
